I Love You.....
I Love You is a romance fanfiction about Another Beatrix and Huizong, it's from Another Beatrix's POV Chapter 1 It was a few years since I've met him, he was from wartime Taiwan, he was very pretty, It was in 2012, or Heisei 23, We bumped into eachother, and he ended up dropping some of the games he bought " (Um, sorry, lady)" He said. "It's fine, name?" I replied " (Okay, and it's Huizong)" He replied "Wanna come over to my place and meet my friends and family?" I asked him " (Yeah)" He replied Me and Huizong went to my place, my mother, Laruen opened the door. "Oh, a friend?" She asked I nodded. "Come inside!" She said, cheerfully I showed him inside, My house was Victorian-styled, but I had many electronics since I'm an inventor. " (It's, nice)" he said "What year were you born in, sweetie?" She asked Huizong " (1922, Taisho 11)" he replied in Japnese "I'm home!" My father, Andros came in, he smiled until he saw Huizong " (Uh....)" He said "Trixie, what did I say about WWII ghosts?" Andros asked me, while glaring at Huizong "Dad, I am a grown woman, I can date any ghost if I wanted!" I said "Trixie, look, You are not dating a WWII ghost, you are dating a ghost from your own time and that's final!" He hissed " (Leave her alone!)" Huizong said, but this time, in Mandarin, shocking me and my mother "You....." He said " (I don't care which time period I'm from!)" He said "Honey, stop being overprotective...." Laruen said "Mom, I'm going out somewhere with Huizong, I'll be back by 8:00." I said, me and Huizong leaving "I have a couple of friends." I said to him, and he nodded A few minutes later, I arrived at my friend's house and some of my friends were there "Hey, Trix, My parents are away, we can do whatever we want!" a male said, his name was Maurice. And we had fun, We taught Huizong to play some Canadian games, some slang, and when he didn't understand and remember the word "ticklish", I demonstrated on his feet, I heard a few giggles, I saw him holding his hands up to his mouth, he must be ticklish and his pleas, imagine me tickling the feet of this young Taiwanese officer of the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII, I'm sure he did not expect his feet getting touched by a Canadian girl, that would have not happened if he wasn't such a gracious host. "So, the all-powerful Red Spider of the Imperial Japanese Army is ticklish, I never knew that." Cooed one of my friends (D***, she gave away my embarrassing secret, how, what, why?) He thought "Do you want me to stop now?" I asked him " (Yes, stop now)" He said, trying to hold back laughter, which I did, he then put his shoes back on "How old is he?" One of my friends asked me "He died at the age of 23, and he would be 93 if he was still alive." I replied "Any family?" Maurice asked Huizong " (I have a toddler niece named Jiao, a brother-in-law named Hiro and a twin sister named Meimei)" He replied. "Okay." Maurice replied. " (I am from Taiwan, no, not China, Taiwan will never be China's)" said Huizong "Yeah, he kind of hates the One China Policy China uses." I said " (Let me get this straight, UN can recognize 2 Koreas, 2 Irelands, 2 Congos, but they can't recognize two f***ing Chinas, What a joke!)" He said "Remember PETA?" I said " (Yeah, They are annoying, humans can survive without meat, but animals actually can't, they would die, just like an POW in Changi)" He said Maurice then slid and moved his fingers down his sides, but he done it too roughly on his skin, he was probably rather thin, probably from malnourishment throughout WWII " (Ack, stop that, that hurts)" He said He didn't listen, then he pushed him off with excess force " (NO!)" He said, angrily "Maurice, don't, He's likely somewhat malnourished due to the war." I said to Maurice, who was rubbing his head. Chapter 2: Dating Chapter 3: Huizong's Family Chapter 4: In Taiwan Category:Fanfics Category:Romance Fanfics